


Breakeven

by LadyAttie



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, The Lion in Winter (1968)
Genre: 12th Century, Angst and Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Non-Canon Relationship, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAttie/pseuds/LadyAttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To tell the truth, I was never doted so affectionately upon by either parent. It was always either John or Richard. Everyone forgets poor <i>dear</i> Geoffrey. Even it seems as Alais has forgotten me too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakeven

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE:** Renamed from _Shattered_ to **_Breakeven_**.

If you were to ask anyone about Alais of France, they would mutter in disgust about her being King Henry's whore. Even those who have known her since she first became a member of King Henry's Court, they would say the same. Even her own fiancée would say the same.

But no one has bothered to ask me – like always. Do I think she is a whore?

I am one of those who has known that woman since youth. I can still remember the very first time I had seen her. I was ten. She was eight, and she was to be betrothed to my older brother. She is the daughter of Louis of France, our worst archenemy. The engagement between she and Richard is to be a truce between our two kingdoms.

Alais was thin and gangly upon our first meeting. My mother introduced her to myself, my oldest brother Harry, my oldest sister Matilda and my younger sisters little Eleanor and Joan. She had soft blue-grey eyes and a small button nose framing her face. Her long hair was yellow, and it was tied in two plaits. She politely greeted us, and I detected a form of fear in her voice. I remember my younger sisters taking an immediate liking to her. Harry, in the other hand, was very courteous to her while Matilda was disquieted but accepted her.

I found myself intrigued by her immediately. I knew not how and why, but that did not matter. We saw each other every day but not always talk to each other. She was frequently accompanied with my mother and her older sister Marguerite, who was married to Harry when they were very young, and had her own feminine objectives to deal with. Meanwhile, I was practicing my lessons and the martial arts. At least once a week we would seek each other out and have deep conversations with each other. I would sometimes bring her a flower or give her a fruit.

I knew Richard would not pay a second glance to Alais, so I was her only male acquaintance. Father had hardly even paid attention to her either. Mother, however, doted Alais like a child plucked from her womb. It was quite odd because she is the half-sister of Queen Eleanor's two firstborn daughters, as I am to those daughters also. Perhaps that was why I was delighted in meeting Alais. She was like a sister.

We would occasionally play around in the courtyards and at the meadows. Tag and hide and seek would be the most common form of play. Sometimes Harry would join us despite his age and princely duties. He was always quite the charmer and could get along with just anyone, totally unfit to be a future king of England I must say.

Alais and I would tell each other many things, even sometimes joking about Richard. One time when she was eleven and I thirteen, I even asked her if she wanted to marry him.

"If I do not marry him, I would not be Duchess of Aquitaine," she replied. "I dream to be a queen but being a happy duchess would be enough, I suppose." She glanced at me. We were lying on the grass in the meadow, relaxing under the spring sun. "What about you, Geoffrey? Would you want to marry Constance?"

I was engaged to the daughter of the former Duke of Brittany to gain some land for my inheritance. I was relieved to not be married off early like Harry, and Constance had joined Court three years prior to Alais' arrival for the Duke appeal to Father after revolts appeared locally. Constance was nothing compared to Alais. She was a nuisance, constantly trying too hard to have me show interest to her. The Princess of France, in the other hand, was hardly aggravating.

"I would rather marry my worst enemy than her!" I said "But I will have to marry her for the sake of duty."

"Ah duty. Will we always be pawns under the King?"

"Not if we play the game right."

Little did I know the yellow daffodil would grow into a marigold. Her hair had become darker to give a metallic gold hue, but by God, by the age of thirteen she was practically a young woman. Men began to drift their eyes onto her, especially to her chest. King Henry's eyes grew darker in emotion whenever he laid his. I noticed this and I felt my heart lurch at the sight of her. I was confused but it was astonishing.

Richard still did not spare a second glance at Alais, but that was not surprising. I was surprised because I began to see the girl in a different light. Every time we talked, I found myself tongue-tied and my palms sweaty. What was this? Why did I feel like that? Frequently I would excuse myself because of this.

Hearing her gentle, melodious voice would sometimes make my head spin. Unbeknownst I would also find myself staring at her more than propriety should. She was truly beautiful, but I knew this was wrong.

Then in March 1173, Harry and my mother asked for Richard and I to instigate a revolt with them. Our father had refused to give at least some kingship powers to Harry, frustrating him nevertheless. He even went to greater lengths in confiscating three castles under Harry's inheritance, bequeathing them to our youngest brother John as a part of the arrangement plan to marry him to the Count of Maurienne's daughter. Poor, pitiful John was called "Lackland" for his lack of inheritance.

While I joined the revolt and engaged myself in battles, I found myself thinking of Alais more often. What was I exactly feeling when with her? Infatuation? Lust? I realised it had to be lust because it was a familiar feeling for me.

But Alais was to be my brother's future wife. Any day now they would marry, and if we ever were ever caught in such carnal acts who knows what great lengths my father would drive. Meanwhile, I would have to marry that foolish Constance one day. I shook my head in attempt of eliminating those wild imaginations.

It was unfortunate Mother was eventually imprisoned in supporting us for the revolt. She still is confined at Winchester to this day. It was not too long when the King and I, along with my brothers, had agreed to a truce.

It had been some time since I had last seen Alais, and I was so eager to see her again. Perhaps she had grown more beautiful than the last time. I was walking through the corridors of Chinon Castle one day when I heard voices of a deep conversation behind the corner of the wall. I stood still and listened carefully.

"What has happened to the Queen?" Alais' silvery voice innocently asked.

"My dear Alais, the Queen has been taken to England. She dares to defy the King for being involved in that damn revolt!" came my father's cold voice. "She should not interfere within the matters of politics, especially when it comes to Harry's business! Yet that she-wolf has poisoned he and my other sons to turn against me!"

My dear Alais? I never could had recalled Father referring Alais as such. I peeked to observe them. Fortunately, they did not notice me.

She sniffled. "She was like a mother to me. Why? Will I ever get to see her again?"

"Hush, my dear, I know you were close to her. You may not see her but you are safe here... with me."

I widened my eyes when I saw him embrace her, next kissing her lips. By the Devil, what was Father thinki–?

No... it couldn't be!

To my greater horror, she kissed him in return. I felt my throat grow dry immediately, and an icy chill crossed my body. I know Father is infamous for being a philanderer, his most notorious mistress being Rosamund Clifford. However, Alais was the last woman in my mind to be a candidate for his bed. Was she serving as a replacement for that Clifford slut after her death? A strong feeling flooded my being and I turned away to leave, gripping my hands into tight fists. How dare Alais shame herself and Richard!

It was shattering I have grown to see Alais lose her own innocence to a barbaric man. By God's teeth, I have known her since she was so young! It was even more disturbing event for someone like myself to set his eyes on! Why out of all the men has she chosen to be the King's mistress? What would have occurred if I did not join the revolt and instead stay be her side? Would she have become my mistress instead?

I shut myself in the room for some time, placing my head on my hands. I trembled violently, so angry at what I had seen. I sniffed and for the first time in years, I cried my heart out.

I loved her

She has bewitched me ever since I was ten years old, especially with those once-timid-but-now-enchanting blue-grey eyes that make my knees grow weak. But I had to talk with Alais about her involvement with King Henry. Perhaps she did had feelings for me but Father got in the way. She is not as stupid as you think, and I know her too well.

Later on the same evening after supper, I asked her if I could see her alone for a moment. She agreed and we met in at her chambers. The fact there was a bed behind her where we stood made desire stir from my depths immediately, but I maintained a composed dignity.

"I– I have missed you, Alais," I stammered anxiously.

She gave a genuine smile. "And I too." She reached to embrace me but I took a big step backwards.

"We need to talk." Suddenly, I felt myself unable to face her about the incident. Perhaps it was her bewitching me to be tongue-tied, and I gulped so nervously.

She arched a brown eyebrow. "Well?"

I met those haunting eyes. "I saw... I saw you with Father. He kissed you. If I may ask, are you his mistress?"

"And what is the concern? He is actually very kind to me and cares for me," she replied disquietly.

"What is the concern?!" I began to shout. "You know very well he is a perverted, lustful bastard who uses women just for his own disgusting satisfaction! You are very stupid for an intelligent woman, you bitch!" This was breaking point; I had intended to calmly confront of the situation but instead, those venomous words dripped from my mouth.

She did not flinch in offense, instead giving a mocking cackle. "Stupid for an intelligent woman, you say? Let me remind you you have had a couple of past mistresses – what was one of their names, oh Alix! You are not very different from your father, dear Geoffrey."

Her face had grown pink, and those gold curls bounced as she shook her head while raving. My heat of desire had grown into a bursting flame, and I found myself crushing my lips to hers. Half-opening my eyes, I saw her widen in shock but I continued to deepen and lengthen the kiss, tasting the texture of her lips. She tasted like sweet honey – just as I had imagined.

I was satisfied when I found her slowly kissing in return, but unfortunately a moment later she broke it off. I heaved a heavy sigh in dismay.

"I'm sorry, l-let me explain. I– I love you, Alais. I just want you to be happy, not under the hands of that monster. Richard is not worth for you nor will ever be either. Please come with me... and perhaps we could appeal to the King to break your engagement with Richard and betroth you to me." There, I had confessed. Those last words sounded so lame to even my own ears and implausible, but I did not care at that moment.

Alais took both her delicate hands and placed them on my cheeks. "Dearest Geoffrey, do you remember when I told you I would want to be a queen but a duchess would be enough? I truly do want to become one, and I have been aware for a long time of what Queen Eleanor had planned for. You know my former stepmother Adele of Champagne always had treated me cruelly, and I always was forgotten by my own family. Eleanor had loved me, yes, but if she did, she would not have been so foolish to place herself in imprisonment. I– I thought this would be my chance. Ever since Rosamund, the King and Queen's relationship have never been the same. He has even talked of a possible annulment."

"You don't mean...?" I dangerously spoke. I could not believe it. She would sacrifice her feelings for me for her ambition. Even if that meant declaring my parents' marriage null and void and naming all of us illegitimate.

Illegitimacy. Bastards are treated very differently from those who were born rightfully. Take my older half-brother, also named Geoffrey, for example. I can remember the day when Richard attacked him and attempted pulling him into a brawl when Father first had brought him to us. Alais' words stabbed my heart with resentment. I am a Plantagenet, a member of one of the greatest houses across Europe.

"Yes, Geoffrey. Richard has never even paid the slightest attention to me, and I do not want to be a pawn any longer." Alais stroke my cheek tenderly. "I would like to love you, but I cannot. How shall we all survive on this cruel earth without ambition? My stepmother was ambitious, but I must make my own moves in this kingdom. I am worthy just like she was."

I nodded. "You are right. Best we leave before we are discovered. I hope you shall be happy... and I hope I shall be too." In truth I was still absolutely furious, but I had to escape before I unleash more of it. I kissed her cold hand politely and left the chamber, closing the door behind me.

I must conclude Alais of France is not a whore. Even if what she is doing has broken my heart, I must admit I admire her audacity for that. But ever since that encounter we somehow never spoken to each other since. It had been years. While she continued to be Father's mistress, I had to marry Constance of Brittany. Harry had suddenly died not too long ago from dysentery, and the question to who would succeed King Henry is still open. Father wants that foolish John to inherit while Mother wants her dearest Richard.

To tell the truth, I was never doted so affectionately upon by either parent. It was always either John or Richard. Everyone forgets poor _dear_ Geoffrey. Even it seems as Alais has forgotten me too. I do not think Richard or John are either fit to rule; Richard is a warrior and he does not look the type to be a king. John, in the other hand, is a spoilt brat, and I doubt he would handle our Angevin empire efficiently if he ever becomes King.

I, Geoffrey Plantagenet, am best fit to rule. I have the intelligence of a fox and the cunning of a snake. When a Plantagenet knows what he wants, he must get what he wants. I want the crown and... I want Alais.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jessica for somewhat inspiring me to write a _The Lion In Winter_ fic in her comment of my other fic "FitzEmpress." It is one of my favorite films, I have to admit. But I have read a few fics of the movie here and encountered two Geoffrey/Alais ones. After reading them I've found myself shopping the two – even if it's not an canon pairing in the movie and in history. So more inspiration struck!
> 
> I've called the Young Henry "Harry" here to avoid confusion with his father. I am quite proud of how I wrote this fic, so I may write more TLIW fics some day. :)


End file.
